


On the Outside

by BlackMageEljin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, PWP, but hey if ur reading this its probably ur kink so i mean enjoy, have some sin, i wrote this to fulfill my duty to rule 35, im actually sorry, im sorry, it took like a week because i felt so bad for terra, no judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMageEljin/pseuds/BlackMageEljin
Summary: Bad End: Vanitas takes over Ven when they merge and decides to have some fun with Terra.





	On the Outside

“What’s wrong?”

Terra struggled to get to his feet after being knocked back once again by the grinning opponent before him. In the time it had taken him to get to his knees the boy had closed the distance between them.  He leaned down and grabbed Terra by the chin, jerking his head up painfully and bringing their faces close together.

“Can’t hurt your precious little Ventus?” The boy sneered with a face that should have never been capable of such a malicious expression.

Terra glared up at him, body sore from the beating he’s taken and blood dripping down his cheeks. “You’re not Ven!”

“Ha!” He laughed “You say that, and yet…” Vanitas brought his- Ven’s- hand up, patting Terra lightly on the cheek. “You still can’t bring yourself to lay a finger on me. Your mind might know it’s me but…” He trailed the hand resting on Terra’s cheek down, a single finger resting over the older boy’s chest. “…your heart just can’t see past this pretty face.”

Terra mustered up the strength to shove the boy away, though it was obviously not enough to hurt him. He finally got to his feet, taking several stumbling steps back to further the distance between them. Summoning his keyblade he took a defensive stance, preparing himself for the next onslaught of attacks.

Vanitas simply raised an eyebrow, unphased by Terra’s weak retaliation. “And just what are you planning on doing with that? We both know you wouldn’t dare hit me with it.” Vanitas didn’t even bother summoning Void Gear, just raised his hand and shot forth a burst of dark energy. The blast hit Terra dead on, and even with him bracing himself behind Ends of the Earth it was more than enough to knock him off his feet again. Air was forced out of his lungs as his back collided with the hard ground.

Terra struggled to get up again, using his keyblade as a crutch. Vanitas stalked closer, grinning wickedly as ever. “You know, if you just give up I could give you what you want.”

Terra looked up at him confused. Obviously, he didn’t mean to relinquish control of the body to Ven, so what did he mean? What was Vanitas planning?

He would get his answer soon enough as Vanitas took Terra’s pause as an opportunity to swiftly close in on him. He grabbed a fist full of brown hair to roughly pull his head up, then, without warning, he crashed their lips together unceremoniously in a forceful kiss.

Terra’s eyes widened in shock and horror. He dropped his keyblade, the weapon clattering uselessly to the ground before flashing away to whatever void it resided in. The kiss was bruising, wind chapped lips moving roughly against his own, and he knew this was nothing like what kissing the sweet boy should have been like. 

Once Terra regained his wits, he shoved Vanitas away again, though this time the grip the dark boy had on his hair prevented him from moving far. “Get off me!” He shouted, but when he looked up any further protest died in his throat.

The boy’s face was no longer contorted into an unnatural grin. His expression softened, brow slightly furrowed, and eyes pleading. The grip on Terra’s hair softened, and the hand slid down to rest gently on his cheek. Even with out of place golden eyes it was all so unmistakably Ven. 

“Terra… I thought... that you… that we…” And the sweet voice that sounded so hurt was unmistakably Ven’s too. 

Terra knew it was too good to be true, his mind was screaming that it was a trap, but his heart was beating too loudly for him to hear. “Ven, I…”

There was a soft crack of energy from the hand on Terra’s face, but before he could react another dark blast was shot out directly into him. He cried out as he was knocked back several feet, flat on his back once again. He brought his own hand weakly to the wound, finding his cheek bone wet with fresh blood. Honestly, he was surprised it wasn’t worse after being hit point blank.

“HA! I can’t believe you actually fell for that! What an idiot.” And the sickening grin was once again splitting across that innocent face. Vanitas approached Terra once again. This time Terra did not have the strength to rise before the other reached him, and Vanitas ensured he would stay down by firmly planting his boot on the older boy’s chest, causing a small cough. 

“What do you want from me?” Terra glared. After all, if he wanted him dead, at this point, he could kill him at any time. He was obviously toying with him, but was he simply delaying the inevitable, or something else?

  
The grin dropped from Vanitas’ face for a moment, as though he were honestly surprised by the question. It returned quickly, however, eyes alight with an even greater amusement. “I thought that was obvious...” Vanitas removed his boot from Terra’s chest, but before the older boy had time to be relieved that same boot was digging into his groin. “...let’s have some fun, Terra.”

Blue eyes widened once again as Terra scrambled to back away, unable to believe this was actually happening. However, almost immediately something was stopping him. He looked down to find his wrists and ankles held in place by small tendrils of darkness snaking up from black puddles on the ground. He struggled, but it was no use. Perhaps at his full strength he could have broken these bonds, but in his bloodied, battle worn state it was hopeless.

He looked up to see Vanitas’ strange clothes fading off of his body in small black wisps. Starting at the neck the garment disappeared off of him, almost like it was unraveling, slowly revealing more and more of a body that wasn’t his. First his collar bone, then his chest, his stomach, and then…

Terra turned his head and looked away before he saw anything below the waist line. He wouldn’t violate Ven’s modesty- at least, not while he could still help it…

Vanitas, of course, had different plans. “Look at me!” he said irritably, grinding his now bare foot harder into Terra’s crotch. Terra only gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain and adamantly refusing the command. 

He heard the other boy growl, and then after a moment he felt the pressure on him disappear. Of course, Terra wouldn’t look up to see what Vanitas was doing, not with Ven’s body still exposed. He felt a weight on his chest, and then suddenly his head was being grabbed and forced up. Vanitas was sitting on him, his erection barely an inch from his nose. Terra felt sick. How dare Vanitas use Ven’s body for something so depraved. And the fact he was already hard… was it from the fighting? From mocking him? Whatever the reason it was something disgusting. 

Vanitas grinned at the pained look on Terra’s face. “What’s wrong, Terra? Aren’t you enjoying the view? You should be glad! Ventus is happy to see you…”

Terra only closed his eyes in response, ignoring Vanitas’ crude comments and trying his best to block everything out. He felt Vanitas run his thumbs over his cheeks, smearing the blood across them. And then he felt something… else poking at him, no doubt smearing even more of the blood across his face. He screwed his eyes shut tighter; trying desperately to pretend he didn’t know exactly what it was that was touching him. And then it was pressing against his lips, trying to push its way in. He kept his mouth shut tight.

“Open up, Terra…” Vanitas cooed with mock sweetness. When it became clear Terra wasn’t going to comply, he grabbed the older boy’s chin and tried forcing his mouth open. Terra clenched his jaw tightly, grinding his teeth together. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun… I know you won’t bite, you’d never harm Ventus in such a sensitive place…” Vanitas tried for a few more moments to get Terra to open his mouth but eventually gave up, his grin shrinking into an annoyed snarl. Terra felt the pressure against his lips vanish and the hands leave his face. There was a short pause, and then Terra dared to open his eyes again.

A small wisp of darkness solidified over Vanitas’ index finder forming a short, sharp claw around the nail. He glared down at Terra. “You’re going to blow me.”

Terra glared defiantly- he knew better than to open his mouth to speak. Slowly, Vanitas brought the small claw to Terras cheek, pressing it in just enough to draw out a fresh bead of blood. Terra’s glare didn’t waver- he didn’t even flinch. There was a pause, and then suddenly Vanitas grinned.

“I know cutting you up won’t be enough to break you, but…” Vanitas moved the claw away from Terra and, much to Terra’s horror, instead began to dig it into his-  _ Ven’s- _ shoulder. “…What about sweet little Ventus?”

“You can’t!” Terra blurted out, though fortunately it seemed like Vanitas was too preoccupied by his current threat to exploit the opportunity. 

“Oh but I  _ can _ ! My entire existence has been filled to the brim with pain- this is nothing to me.  But Ventus? He won’t last a second- and I assure you, he’ll feel every minute of it. I can mutilate this body beyond recognition. I don’t really care what I look like, and I think I could live without a finger or two…” And with that he began dragging the claw slowly down across his chest, blood spilling out from the red line that formed behind it. True to his word, Vanitas didn’t seem even remotely phased by the pain, grinning wildly as he cut his own flesh. 

Terra watched wide-eyed as Vanitas drew a jagged line over his heart. “Stop!”

Vanitas paused in his movements, but did not move his hand from the wound either. He looked down at Terra with a smug expression. “Oh? And what will you do for me if I do that for you?”

Terra looked away, fists clenching as he tried to resign himself to what was about to happen. It was for Ven, he told himself. It was to keep Ven safe. “I’ll do…” He swallowed thickly “…what you want.”

Vanitas looked extremely pleased with himself. He removed the hand from his wound and instead used it to tilt Terra’s chin towards him. “And what is that exactly?” He leaned in close, eyes twinkling with some kind of sadistic glee. “I want to hear you say it, Terra.”

Terra’s eyes darted away. He felt nauseous, but he didn’t have a choice anymore. He had to protect Ven. “I’ll… blow you.”

Vanitas grinned. “Good boy.” He then kissed Terra on the cheek, lingering to lap up some of the blood there, before sitting up and scooting his hips ever closer to Terra’s face. It took Terra a moment to even bring himself to look at it, and then he was so shell-shocked by what he knew he was going to have to do that he just stared. 

“Well? Get on with it!” Vanitas sounded annoyed, but a smug smirk still played across his lips. He obviously could have just grabbed Terra’s head and forced it in at this point, but he was having far too much fun watching him struggle and suffer of his own accord. Breaking Terra was much more entertaining than simply forcing him, after all.

Terra swallowed again, and then shakily opened his mouth.  Slowly he leaned his head forward, taking just the tip into his mouth, the salty taste of skin and coppery taste of his own blood assaulting him. He had no idea what he was doing- having obviously never done this before. It shouldn’t have mattered, but he knew if he did something ‘wrong’ Vanitas would become angry with him, and if that happened then Ven would…

He took more of the dick into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of it. Tentatively he sucked, eliciting small sound from the back of Vanitas’ throat. Terra closed his eyes, not wanting to see Ven’s features contorted by Vanitas’ depravity. Of course Vanitas saw this and had different plans.

“Look me in the eye.” Vanitas commanded, voice huskier than before. Terra had no choice but to comply, looking up into gold eyes glinting with lust. A hungry smirk split across Ven’s sweet face. Vanitas licked his lips.

Terra continued on with his ministrations, clumsily running his tongue over and around the smaller boy’s cock. Vanitas closed his eyes, mouth falling open as more lewd sounds spilled from his lips. This expression Terra hated more than any of the others. Because like this, with no more illusion shattering gold bearing into him, it could have been Ven- angelic features flushed all because… of him. They could have shared this one day- happy and in love- but instead he was being forced to defile him against both their wills. 

“Terra…” The light, breathy voice was Ven’s. So Vanitas was doing all this on purpose after all…

Terra then decided- not knowing if it would be considered giving up or not, if it meant he was weak, or if it simply morally wrong- to just try and pretend it really was Ven above him. That they weren’t on some secluded corner of a battle field, but safe at home. It was hard- Ven would never sit on him to pin him down like this, and he had to ignore the bonds still digging into his writs but… in the end it made things easier. The more he let himself get lost in the fantasy the more zealously he began to suck the smaller boy off. Even if it was wrong, surely Ven would forgive him…

And then as though Vanitas had known exactly what Terra was doing he shattered the illusion, thrusting his hips forward and shoving his dick in to the hilt. Terra choked and coughed, struggling to grow accustomed to the feeling of something hitting the back of his throat while his nose was tickled by curly blonde hair. Vanitas grinned wickedly. “Oh come on, it’s not even that big.”

Vanitas bucked his hips forward a few more times, fucking Terra’s mouth. However, much to Terra’s surprise Vanitas quickly stopped, running a hand through his brown hair and tracing a finger along his jaw. “Do you understand what to do?”

Terra blinked twice in confusion before realizing Vanitas had obviously figured out he had never done this before. Well… trying to teach him was certainly better than the alternative… he should probably consider himself lucky Vanitas wasn’t just punishing him for his inexperience. The other boy was probably looking for excuses to continue scarring up Ven…

Terra couldn’t nod or give any verbal confirmation, so he instead just did what he assumed Vanitas wanted him to do. He began bobbing his head up and down the shaft, dragging his tongue along it as he went. At first he still gagged, but he found that he grew used to the feeling and stopped rather quickly. Of course, getting used to something like this was… disheartening. 

Vanitas seemed pleased enough, moaning as Terra continued. His hands found their way into Terra’s hair, tugging painfully at the strands. Occasionally he would yank Terra’s head forward, urging him to move faster. Terra, obviously, had no choice but to comply. They continued on like this for a while, Terra reluctantly gaining more skill as he continued to lick and suck away at the boy on top of him. 

Eventually, Vanitas’ moans increased in volume and frequency. Terra dreaded what he knew was coming, though he was still relieved it would mean the end of at least this particular form of torture. Ignoring the bitter taste of pre-cum, he gave a particularly hard suck and ran his tongue sharply over the tip. Vanitas’ back arched as he came with a loud cry. “Fuck! Terra!”

Vanitas held Terra’s head in place as he viciously fucked his mouth through his orgasm. Most of his cum made it into Terra’s reluctant mouth, but he managed to pull out far enough in one of his last thrusts that some of it streaked across his face. The white fluid mixed with the red blood in a way that was, to Vanitas, very pretty. Terra dutifully swallowed everything he’d been given- though some of it had been shot straight down his throat. He desperately wished for something to wash the bitter taste out of his mouth so he could try to forget what had just happened. 

Thoroughly satisfied, Vanitas pulled himself from Terra’s mouth and leaned back, basking in the afterglow. After a few moments of panting, he grinned down at Terra again- leaning in close and trailing a finger along his jaw. “Well, Terra? What’s it like being filled with Ventus’ essence? Did it taste good?”

Terra only looked away and frowned in response. Vanitas laughed.

And then Vanitas kissed him. The dark boy was met with still, tightly sealed lips. A probing tongue was met with no resistance however; as Terra parted his lips fearing what harm defying the other boy would bring to his dear Ven. Although he still tried to get away with giving a little as he possible could, so he remained unresponsive to the kiss. 

Vanitas moaned at the taste of himself- of Ven really- on Terra’s tongue. But it did little to stop him from becoming annoyed at Terra’s unresponsiveness. He pulled away and yanked Terra’s chin painfully forward, looking him dead in the eye. “Kiss back.” He growled dangerously, not giving Terra time to respond before shoving his tongue back into the older boy’s mouth and reclaiming his lips.

There was no helping it now. Terra reluctantly did as he was told- moving his lips and sliding his tongue against Vanitas’. He was surprised by how slow this kiss was compared to the one before it- it was by no means gentle, but it lacked much of the desperation of the first.

Vanitas didn’t draw things out too much, soon leaning back and licking his lips with satisfaction. There was a heavy pause before Terra asked tentatively “Are you… done?”

Vanitas looked down at him with wide eyed amusement, holding back his laughter to speak “You think we’re  _ done _ !? Ha!” Terra paled. So the torture continues…

Vanitas slid back until he was straddling Terra’s hips rather than his chest, then slowly trailed a hand up his abdomen. Terra suppressed a shudder. “You’ve been such a good boy, Terra…” Vanitas’ smile dropped abruptly. “To the point that it’s annoying. I’d rather you fight back and give me a chance to add a few more scars- I’m not bleeding nearly enough, it’s boring.”

Terra glared. “Too bad. I’m not letting you hurt Ven.” They both knew if Vanitas broke his word and harmed Ven without reason Terra would cease to cooperate- he’d be giving up his leverage. Of course, at this point he could easily force Terra into most things, but he seemed to get off on making Terra play along. Still, he could change his mind at any time, and there was no guarantee Ven would be safe once he was done having his way with him… physically safe, anyway. His heart would go on being eclipsed by his darker half- even if he had defeated Vanitas, Terra didn’t know how he would have saved him from that. But he’d find away. He knew he could. He just had to get out of this situation, somehow…

Vanitas let out a disappointed sigh. “Yeah, yeah.” He sounded unimpressed. “Well, since you’re so keen on playing your part…” Vanitas snapped his fingers and the bonds holding Terra’s arms vanished, though the ones at his ankles remained. Reflexively he began wringing his sore wrists. 

“I know you won’t try anything stupid.” It could have been a threat, but Vanitas knew it didn’t need to be one. Terra could easily strangle him now; to Vanitas it would have made sense for Terra to want to put Ventus out of his misery, trapped within himself the way he was. But he knew Terra just didn’t have it in him. Even as an act of mercy he could never raise a hand against little Ven.

Terra glared, knowing Vanitas was right. He could maybe save himself like this, but he had to save  _ both _ of them or it was all pointless.

“Shirt. Off.” Vanitas commanded, leaning back to ensure Terra had enough room to complete his given task. Terra spared as long as he thought he could get away with glaring before complying, lifting himself off the ground enough to pull the garment up and over his head, dropping it beside them. He refrained from sitting up all the way to keep some semblance of space between him and the boy sitting in his lap, instead resettling propped up on his elbows when he was done.

Vanitas slowly drank in the sight, leering as his eyes swept over Terra’s naked torso. Terra felt heat rising to his cheeks in shame. He was by no means shy- this wasn’t the first time Ven had seen him topless, or even Aqua, and it wasn’t as though the clingy mock turtleneck left much to the imagination anyway. He shouldn’t have been so easily embarrassed by a mere state of half undress, but the way Vanitas was  _ looking _ at him… it was mortifying.

Finally, Vanitas’ eyes found Terra’s face again and he frowned. “Your shirt wiped too much of the blood away.” Vanitas ran his hand gently- far too gently to be trusted- down Terra’s cheek. Despite what was said, Terra could still feel at least two of his wounds still oozing, but he supposed his face was still somehow cleaner than before. Suddenly Vanitas grinned.

“Our cum is still there though. That would have been a real tragedy.” Terra’s blush deepened and he looked away reflexively, fists clenching at the humiliation. And worse, he hated every implication made by Vanitas’ choice of ‘our’ over ‘my’. 

Vanitas took advantage of the newly exposed neck, leaning in and sucking on it hard. “Nn-” The noise was definitively out of shock and not pleasure, but Terra tried to keep it contained regardless. Vanitas licked and nipped and sucked his way down to Terra’s shoulder, leaving a trail of splotchy bruises in his wake. His hands wondered freely, eagerly grabbing at every inch of lightly tanned skin that was exposed.

Suddenly Vanitas bit down hard on Terra’s shoulder, drawing blood. “Ah!” Terra cried out, unable to stop himself this time. The unexpected spike of pain was almost enough to land him flat on his back again. Vanitas lapped up the blood greedily, relishing in the taste. He pulled back to admire his handy work, a circle of dripping teeth marks. He grinned. “Everyone always seems to be trying to stain you black or white, but I think you look much prettier dripping red.”

Terra frowned slightly, but otherwise didn’t react. Not at all dissuaded by not getting a rise out of him, Vanitas grabbed Terra’s wrist, forcing the older boy to support his weight with just one arm. “I let your hands free for a reason.” With that Vanitas brought Terra’s hand to his chest, pressing it flush onto the self inflicted wound over his heart. He leaned down, lips brushing against Terra’s ear as he whispered. “Touch me.”

Terra had to take a moment to steel himself before he could do anything. The feeling of Ven’s blood slick under his hand was sickening. And having to take an active role in… molesting him was- well- being forced down and letting Vanitas have his way with him had been a lot easier to cope with, to say the least. Carefully, he dragged his hand down over ribs and around to Vanitas’ side. Vanitas moaned softly- he might not have heard it if the smaller boy wasn’t still at his ear- as his hand left the wound, fingers smearing the blood along.

Vanitas resumed kissing Terra’s neck, trailing down to his chest this time. He circled his tongue slowly around a nipple before taking it into his mouth, earning him another choked embarrassed noise from Terra and a tightening grip on his waist. Vanitas brought his hand up to play with the other nub, pinching lightly while his tongue lavished the first. Terra was panting- pleasure being forcefully drawn out of him for the first time. He hated it. It made him feel… dirty.

Of course, with Vanitas pleasure did not come without pain, so it wasn’t long before he was biting sharply with teeth and twisting with his fingers. Terra cried out again, reflexively pushing Vanitas away with the hand that had been wandering.

But Vanitas didn’t look angry- on the contrary, he was giddy. “Are you resisting me, Terra?” 

Terra blanched as he realized why Vanitas was so pleased. “No! I-”

“Too late.” Vanitas didn’t let Terra finish making excuses as the small claw like blade formed on his finger again. He brought the hand to his chest.

“Please don’t!” Terra begged. Much to his surprise Vanitas actually paused, staring down at Terra as though he was contemplating something.

“Alright.” Vanitas lowered his hand. “I won’t” Terra was shocked. Did he dare count this as a blessing? Vanitas wouldn’t just show him mercy- surely something worse must be in store… not knowing made everything worse.

Vanitas gingerly took Terra’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle in turn. The act was so delicate it was unnerving. Vanitas locked eyes with Terra- there was a pause, and then suddenly Vanitas’ face contorted into a sadistic smirk. “You will.”

Terra’s eyes went wide and Vanitas touched the tip of his finger, causing the same black blade to form there. Terra tried to pull his hand away, but was caught at the wrist and held with strength that was certainly unnatural for Ven’s tiny body. He still struggled. “Stop it!”

“The more you fight back the worse it’s going to be for little Ventus.” Vanitas happily reminded. To his displeasure the threat was effective much quicker than he expected- Terra ceasing his attempts to pull his arm free, though his hand was still shaking.

“You could have kept fighting it a little longer, you know.” Vanitas tried to sound disappointed, but he was far too pleased with himself for the twisted bit of torture he had concocted. He guided Terra’s hand to his chest, pressing the point of the claw in just below the center of his collar bone. Terra could feel the pressure of the skin as it broke and he felt sick. He wanted desperately to look away as blood began to seep from the wound, but he knew doing so would only lead to this being prolonged. Vanitas slowly, carefully pushed Terra’s hand down, drawing a line of blood straight down the middle of his chest. The dark boy’s eyes were hooded and his cheeks tinged with pink from the twisted pleasure he derived from the pain.

When the wound had reached just past Ven’s ribs Vanitas finally dropped Terra’s hand- which fell limply to the side as the black claw vanished. Tears pricked at the corners of Terra’s eyes. 

“Why?”

It was quiet but Vanitas still heard it. He looked down at Terra confused- Ventus got cut up because he resisted, wasn’t that obvious?

“Why are you doing this?!”

This time he spoke louder and Vanitas realized what Terra meant- that the older boy had finally broken down and was questioning this entire encounter, not the brief punishment that had just transpired. Vanitas smiled sweetly and cupped Terra’s cheek.

“Because I love you, Terra.”

Terra went wide eyed- shocked and confused and thinking he has surely misunderstood what had been said “What?”

“Oh come on- what’s so shocking about that? Ventus and I are two halves of the same person- even if we’ve spent so much time apart we can never truly be one again, we’re still connected. There are some things that remain constant even between light and dark, things I am reluctant to admit Ventus and I have in common. And you, Terra-” Vanitas leaned down and lovingly kissed the tears from Terra’s eyes, then his cheek, his nose, and then finally softly on the lips. “…are one of them.”

Terra’s head was swimming with all the information that had just been dumped on him. Honestly he hadn’t expected a straight answer at all and now… how was he supposed to process this? Still, one thing stood out to him. His voice was weak as he spoke. “…Ven… loves me?”

Vanitas arched an eyebrow incredulously. “Wow. You really are as dumb as the rocks you’re named after.” He sat up. “… I guess that’s one of your charms though.”

Terra still looked confused. Vanitas rolled his eyes. “Yes, Ventus is in love with you, you idiot. He followed you around like some kind of lost mutt. How the hell did you not notice?”

Terra’s eyes fell to the floor as he tried to come to terms with this new revelation. Ven returned his feelings. He wanted to be happy- should have been able to be happy- but in a hopeless situation like this… would he even… see Ven again? No- he couldn’t think like that. He’d get out of this, and then he’d save Ven and then they could be together. It would be fine… wouldn’t it? It was then Terra realized Vanitas was just using Ven’s feeling as another way of hurting him. His nails dug into the dirt. “I see…”

Vanitas smirked dangerously. “Though I wonder if he still will after we’re done here…”

Terra swore he felt his heart stop in fear. His head whipped forward but before he could ask for an explanation Vanitas continued. “You see Terra, while I do love you very much…” Vanitas’ hand trailed off his cheek down to caress his chest. Abruptly, smirk fell from his face and was replaced with something icy. “…I also hate you.” And with that he dug his nails into Terra and dragged them all the way down to his navel, raised lines with pinpricks of blood left in their wake. Terra bit back a cry of pain.

“You love the light but you reject me. Hell, you probably never even considered me- gave my existence so much as a second thought. I hate you for it, and I hate Ventus for more reasons than I can count. So naturally…” Vanitas leaned in close again “…You have to suffer.” He bit Terra’s ear. “Sweetly.”

Vanitas sat up again. Terra glared. Vanitas grinned. “And if you defiling his body gives my hatred a chance to seep into him the way his love seeped into me… well- that would be even sweeter.” Really it was an empty threat. Vanitas’ warped affection for Terra did not come wholly from Ventus the way he implied. He did love Terra, and it came about from the connection he shared with Ven, but the emotion wasn’t something that belonged to Ven that was transposed onto him. He wasn’t sure that was even possible, so naturally Ven absorbing his hatred wasn’t either. Ven might not even be capable of hating anyone, let alone Terra. One might argue that Ventus being unable to hate would mean Vanitas was unable to love, but that wasn’t the case either. ‘Love’ was not something pure and white like people thought it was- it could easily be twisted or distorted, tainted by obsession and lust. Some might argue that that wasn’t truly ‘love’, but they would be foolish and naïve. 

Terror shone brightly in Terra’s eyes. Vanitas was pleased to find that his little speech had been more effective than anticipated. He slid back so that he was sitting on Terra’s thighs then roughly grabbed his groin. “Ngh-” The noise escaped Terra from shock.

“Now it’s time for the  _ real _ fun to start.” Vanitas licked his lips as he untied Terra’s hakama, sliding them and his underwear down to his knees before he let himself resettle on Terra’s thighs again. Terra’s dick wasn’t completely flaccid, but it wasn’t exactly in an impressive state either. Vanitas would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed- he had hoped something in their little torture session would have secretly turned Terra on. Then again, maybe the effects of whatever had worked had been killed by the things that didn’t. Oh well, it was a problem easily fixed.

“Aah…” The sound involuntarily left Terra’s lips before he could stop it. Vanitas had wrapped his hand around him and was jerking him none too gently. His cheeks had turned red from the shame and from the obvious, hating the fact that this still somehow felt good.

“You know…” Vanitas began, tone too casual to be trusted. “…Ventus masturbates to you regularly.”

_ That _ caught Terra’s attention. An image of a perfectly innocent Ven was shattered. Terra had honestly believed that- despite being a teenage boy- Ven was simply to pure and precious to do something like that. Now a new image was being forced into his head- one of Ven alone in his room face flush, pajamas pulled down as he touched himself with  _ Terra’s _ name on his lips… It was too much for him. His face turned an even darker red and the combination of Vanitas’ hand and  _ that image _ had left him getting very hard very fast despite everything. Terra hated himself for it.

“There…  _ much _ better.” Vanitas all but purred. He gave a few more strokes before leaning down and licking the tip, earning him a groan from Terra. A finger dangerously skated around Terra’s entrance. He screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the unwelcome feeling. He just had to bear through it…

But the feeling never came. Terra opened his eyes to find Vanitas’ hand instead coating itself with the blood from the wounds on his chest. Terra’s stomach churned. It would hurt less, but that wasn’t really worth it for the cost of the depravity of something like this. Terra’s stomach sunk even further when he realized Vanitas was now reaching for himself rather than him. 

“What are you-”

Vanitas cut him off “I thought you would have more fun doing it this way, Terra.” He punctuated the sentence with a small moan as he slipped a finger inside himself. Terra was panicking.

“Please! I can- let me take it! I’ll-” Terra was silenced by a finger being pressed to his lips. Vanitas smiled cruelly.

“Don’t you get it Terra? It’s because I know doing it like this will hurt you more that I’m going to force you to fuck this body. Begging is only going to make things worse for you.” He reached up and combed his fingers through Terra’s bangs. “You can keep going, though. You’re beautiful when your pride and dignity are in tatters…”

Vanitas continued to prepare himself, holding Terra’s chin in a silent command to watch him. One finger became two, and Vanitas scissored and curled them as he continued to play with himself. He made a show of it, loud breathy moans becoming even louder when he passed his prostate. Vanitas pulled his hand away not after too long. He hadn’t been very thorough, but it was a secret to neither of them that Vanitas got off on the pain- and probably the fact that Terra would but hurting Ven in such a sensitive place.

He then went about slicking Terra, and the older boy had almost thrown up in his mouth at the feel of his dick being covered in blood-  _ Ven’s _ blood. Vanitas positioned himself over Terra, but paused. He gently pushed Terra back onto the flat of his back, then took his now free hands and placed them on his hips. Satisfied he lined himself up. Terra was shaking. There was another pause… and then suddenly he brought his hips down, impaling himself to the hilt in one fluid motion. It burned, but deliciously so, and Vanitas moaned long and loud at the feeling of suddenly being full. “Aaaaaahh!!” 

A moan was ripped from Terra’s lips as well, pleasure pooling in him no matter how much his mind screamed he didn’t want this. Vanitas rocked his hips slowly, trailing his hands down Terra’s chest. He smiled, his cheeks dusted with pink. “We’re finally together, Terra…”

And then his movements became relentless, bouncing up and down on Terra’s cock with as much force as he could muster. “Terra…!” More obscene sounds came from him between pants and cries of the older boy’s name. Everything around Terra was hot and tight- the pressure should have felt amazing but… now matter how much the pleasure built up despite himself he couldn’t get lost in it. He almost wished he could, at this point. To give up and just give in, forget what was really happening for even a moment. But he couldn’t… not when he was inside  _ Ven _ like this, when he was… raping him, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for that sin. His hands tightened at Vanitas’ hips, but otherwise he remained still, letting the dark boy do as he pleased.

Vanitas had unfortunately noticed the lack of participation and decided it needed to be fixed. He stopped abruptly, earning him a confused look from Terra. Just as suddenly he grabbed Terra’s arms and pulled him up and over, flipping them so he was on his back and Terra was above him. Terra had automatically tried to reposition himself to something less awkward in the new position and found the restraints on his ankles had given him enough slack to do so. There was a small silence before Terra registered what this would mean for him.

“Please no…” His voice cracked and tears were forming in his eyes again. He could have handled it- letting Vanitas just have his way with him. Being forced to be the one who actually… he couldn’t do it. 

Vanitas gave him an amused smirk. “You either fuck him or rip him to pieces. Either way I win.” His legs had already wrapped around Terra’s waist as he brought his hand to the older boy’s cheek. “…So pick your poison, Terra.”

Terra was shaking even more than before. He took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. Vanitas was surprisingly patient, reveling in watching Terra’s internal struggle unfold before him. Eventually Terra brought his hands back to Vanitas’ hips and slowly- reluctantly- began to move. Vanitas watched with glee as the light died in Terra’s eyes, a quiet whine escaping the older boy’s lips.

Of course, Vanitas could not be sated by the agonizingly slow and gentle pace set by the boy above him. He bucked his hips defiantly to meet Terra’s. “Cut the crap and fuck me into the dirt like you mean it! You think I’m gonna let you get away with this weak shit?”

Terra paused then sighed in resignation as he did what he was told, picking up the pace and thrusting with considerable more force than he had before. He groaned, hating that the change made as much difference to him as it did Vanitas. The dark boy gasped and moaned loudly before looking up with a lopsided grin “…That’s more like it.” Well, it still could have been rougher, but it was good enough for now.

Vanitas reached up and wrapped his arms around Terra’s neck, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Tongues danced and teeth scraped, Vanitas eagerly meeting each of Terra’s thrusts all the while. He did his best to raise his hips and change the angle- he was about to give up and tell Terra to do it when his efforts finally paid off. He threw his head back breaking the kiss “Fuck! Terra! There!”

Terra didn’t really have to do anything different; he just kept pounding away at that spot while Vanitas writhed beneath him. It took him a while to notice through the haze of pleasure, but Vanitas’ eyes did focus long enough to see the tears streaking down Terra’s face, mixing with the blood and turning pink. He grabbed Terra’s head and brought it to him, licking up the tear track and savoring in the taste of salt and blood. Then he grabbed one of Terra’s hands and guided it to his neglected cock- the older boy daring not delay in doing what was obviously being asked of him. He pumped his hand up and down the shaft and Vanitas noticed Terra’s own movements were becoming erratic, grinning at the thought that Terra was as close as he was. 

“I’m so close, Terra…!” Terra grunted and sped up his hand, taking solace in the fact that at least this would be over with. 

“TerRAAA!!” Vanitas cried out as his whole body convulsed, toes curling and back arching off the ground as he spilled himself all over his stomach. He continued bucking up into Terra through his orgasm, milking it for everything he could before collapsing onto the ground. He was still panting as he soaked up the afterglow.

Terra tried to spare himself what scraps of dignity he had left and began to pull out. Vanitas caught his arm before he could; his glare greatly hindered by the blush and post orgasmic haze. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“…” Terra didn’t respond because Vanitas obviously knew the answer. He was too… tired to glare back, so instead Vanitas was met with a blank stare. When it became apparent Terra had nothing to say to him, he spoke.

“Cum inside me.” It was a command; one Terra knew he couldn’t refuse. So he resumed pounding into the boy beneath him as his tears kept flowing. Vanitas twitched and squirmed, insides raw and oversensitive, but happy to take him nonetheless. Terra refused to look Vanitas in the eye, keeping his gaze trained on the scars on his chest as a reminder to himself that this was the lesser of two evils. He knew Vanitas wouldn’t let him go until he finished, but even with the pleasure that had built up his resentment of everything that was happening was making reaching his climax more difficult than it should have been.

“Terra…” The breathy, lust filled voice that had moaned out his name was Ven’s.

“Ngh- Aaaah!”

Terra came. He shuddered, his seed filling the small body under him. Once the bitter high left him and he returned to reality he pulled out and immediately collapsed on top of Vanitas. He buried his face in blonde hair, tears flowing freely, and choked back a sob.

“I’m sorry Ven…” 

“It’s alright Terra.” Vanitas smiled lovingly, gently wrapping his arms around Terra’s shoulders. “You have me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was considering writing a partner VaniVen fic of Ven's perspective watching from inside... but I needed some angst detox time and never got around to it. But if people want that I could be motivated to get around to it >>


End file.
